


The Boogeyman (Children's Dreams)

by Krasimer



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Little creepy, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder thinks briefly of killing the man in front of him.</p><p>Of putting the scalpel that he's currently carrying in his first aid kit through the man's eye and just being done with it. Done with the terror, the horror of finding out that another one of the people he was so desperate to save is dead. He can't stand the thought of young Molly shrieking anymore, can't live with the idea of her bolting upright out of sound sleep once again. </p><p>She screams about the Boogeyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boogeyman (Children's Dreams)

It's a madman's decision, and he's not sure how he came to the conclusion that he needed to help the man who killed his father, but somehow he's trekking through the sewers and following the trail of blood that leads to Sylar.

Sylar, who curls himself tighter when approached, isn't even strong enough to use the simplest of his stolen powers.

Mohinder thinks briefly of killing the man in front of him.

Of putting the scalpel that he's currently carrying in his first aid kit through the man's eye and just being done with it. Done with the terror, the horror of finding out that another one of the people he was so desperate to save is dead. He can't stand the thought of young Molly shrieking anymore, can't live with the idea of her bolting upright out of sound sleep once again. 

She screams about the Boogeyman.

He's fought off an imagined monster more than once. He's brushed aside an invisible nightmare-creature that only she can see, and so when he comes to find Sylar curled up on a cement ledge underground in the sewers, he thinks about killing him. 

But despite being the wrong kind of person to do this, he kneels at the man's side and carefully hauls him upwards.

Gets him to the taxi that he had driven there, feeling like someone was watching the entire time. Carefully bundles his burden into the backseat and sighs when the man groans.

A part of him, small and vengeful and broken, feels some sort of victory at the obvious pain Sylar is going through.

The rest of him just feels sick, so sick, that this much death and pain and hatred is acceptable in the world. The rest of him feels like maybe, if he can save and forgive the man slowly dying in his backseat, then maybe the rest of the world can be saved as well.

Without incident, he manages to get him back to his apartment, carefully rolling him onto the couch.  
Mohinder had given the man a shot, something to help with the pain, but Sylar seems to be suffering so much.  
The black, twisted, vengeful part of Mohinder is cheering again, but the rest of him quells the noise and gets to work. He catalogs the injuries and sighs when he realizes that the sword wound goes all the way through.

Thankfully not through the spine.

Mohinder takes a deep breath and begins his work, humming softly as he goes. Sylar smiles softly, looking sweet for the first time since he was discovered as 'Not-Zane'.

"You..." he coughs, Mohinder pausing in his stitching of the wound. "You're humming a lullaby."

He stills when Mohinder rests a hand on his arm. "Yes." clearing his throat, Mohinder starts again. "Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon enough. Won't even tell anyone where you were until you've got a bit of a head-start in your favor."

Sylar closes his eyes, the movement impossibly slow. "What if I don't want to leave?"  
"Well..." Mohinder finishes the stitching holding the man together. "I'll figure something out."

Standing to leave, he finds himself held in place by Sylar grabbing the edge of his shirt.

"Stay with me?"

Before he can even blink, a transformation seems to occur. Sylar fades away, like chipped paint in a fast forwarded clip of film, leaving behind the man he had been. Gabriel Gray, who had just wanted to be special. Who had just wanted someone to notice him for something other than his father's business.

Mohinder nods, not trusting his voice, and kneels next to the couch once more.

"Just don't take my head off."

Gabriel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 8/23/17: I am obviously never going to update this again so it becomes its own drabble posting.


End file.
